Dragon Ball TP
This story takes place 10 years after Dragon Ball GT. Everything from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT is canon. All the movies are count as non-canon except of the three Broly movies. Sagas 1. Xicor, the new threat ''' '''2. Broly's vengeance 3. Saiyans vs Frieza 4. Gokin the Super Saiyan 7 5. Cell Junior 6. Majin Buu returns ''' '''7. No one stands in Baby's way 8. New androids 9. Xicor's second coming 10. The final battle Prolouge Ten years have passed since Goku left with Shenron. Chi-chi was so angry. He hated Goku, she didn't even want to see him, but at the same time he missed him. Since he had left nothing was the same. Everyone was sad and felt that something was missing from their lives, but until he came everything changed. Chi-chi was so excited to see her husband back. But the only reason he came was because of the new dangers Earth began to face. Goku and his friends are now ready to face new powerful and fierce enemies. Xicor, the new threat Chapter 1: Goku returns!!! Ten years have passed since Goku left with Shenron. Chi-chi missed Goku so much. She wanted to hug him, kiss him and say that she loves him. 'I hate this.' Chi-chi thought. 'Why did Goku leave''?'. Chi-chi was crying. She just wanted to let it all out... Suddenly a noise was heard outside of the house. It was Gohan, Chi-chi's son. ''He was so confused seeing his mother crying. Gohan: Why are you crying mom? Chi-chi: Because I miss him... I miss your father. Gohan: We all miss him. Even Vegeta stopped training because of my father. Krillin is sad because he lost his best friend and my brother didn't even get to know him well. Everyone is sad mom, so stop thinking about it. Chi-chi: I don't understand. Why did he leave? Gohan: To save the world from evil. He was responsible for every foe we faced. He was like a magnet. He was so powerful that everyone wanted to face him. He was a legend and he will always be in our hearts. Chi-chi: I love you Gohan. You are a very good son. Gohan: I love you too, mom. Suddenly a huge power level approached. Gohan was frightened, he had never felt so much power before. That power was even stronger than Goku's. Gohan: Mom, stay here. Something dangerous is happening. I have to go. Chi-chi: OK, watch out. Gohan: Yes, I'll be fine. Bye... All the Z-fighters felt that tremendous power, so they arrived in the battlefield. In their surprise the huge power they felt was a saiyan. A saiyan that survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Vegeta: Who are you? ???: My name is Xicor. I came here to destroy the Earth. I am here to exterminate Goku. Vegeta: What do you want from Kakarot? He left this planet years ago. Xicor: I want to destroy him because he was one of the strongest saiyans in history. I want to become a legend and enslave Kakarot and all the saiyan remnants. I want to be the king. I am the strongest being in the universe and nothing's going to stand in my way!!! Vegeta: You can't become a legend by destroying Kakarot. You will never enslave the saiyans, you will never destroy what we are. You are not the strongest in the universe and I am going to prove it to you!!! Xicor: How can you prove it to me if you aren't even a Super Saiyan 5? Vegeta: What? How can that be? There's not such a transformation. Xicor: You are looking at it right now. Vegeta: Then how come you be so weak? Xicor: You asked for it. Now I am going to show you my true power!!! Xicor powered up. He was a hundread times stronger than Goku as a Super Saiyan 4. Category:Fan Fiction